Smallville Magic
by Aurora2490
Summary: Strength love and power meet at last. What will come of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Caste in X-Over**

**Harry Potter****- Very powerful 18 year old wizard. Defeated Voldemort and decided to move to try and have a happy life without evil.**

**Ron Weasley****- Friend of Harry's. Loyal and confident he joins his friend on his quest for a better and quieter life in Metropolis. He is dating Hermione Granger.**

**Hermione Granger****- Intellectual or rather know it all of the three friends. She is as brave as her friends but think's thing's through more. She is in love with Ron and totally annoyed by him.**

**Fred Weasley****- One of two twins who are the biggest prankster's in all of the world. They are lover's and don't hide it. Fred is the more aggressive twin and will protect George from every thing.**

**George Weasley****- The second of the double duo. He loves pranks and follows his brother everywhere. He loves watching Fred protect him and tries to keep him happy.**

**Remius Lupin****- Sweet yet troubled man. He is a werewolf. He has been astrasized his whole life until meeting Lex who knows about being viewed as a monster.**

**Sirius Black****- Harry's godfather. He has been cleared of all charges and wished to move as well to get a new start. He meet Cloe and fell in love.**

**Draco Snape****- He used to be a Malfoy until his father killed his godfather in the war. When the war ended he killed off his line by killing his father and taking the Snape name for his last name after his godfather's last name. He meets and falls in love with a muggle named Jimmy Olsen who works as a photographer at the Daily Planet. **

**Nymphdora Tonks****- An Ex- Auror for the ministry of magic. Left after the war to leave with her friend and family. She hated how the ministry had tried to dirty Harry's name then try to cover it up with awards. She falls in love with Linole Luthor a muggle tycoon. **

**Beginning in plot:**** They decide hastily to pack and move. Harry had heard about the troubles in Smallville and Metropolis and decided they should help. So they set out. **

**Smallville caste in X-Over **

**Clark Kent****- The super powered hero of Smallville. He fight's the meteor freaks and tries to have a normal life. He finds out he's gay and pines for love. He discover's Harry out one night while fighting a freak and Harry aids him and their two group's of friends combine and lure more.**

**Cloe Sullivan****- Clarks best friend since high school. She loves working for the news. She has an obsession with the meteor freaks and Clarks super hero growth. She is happy that Clark recognizes his feeling's of gayness. She loves that Harry knows what he's going through and tries to help them grow as a couple while attending to her own with Sirius.**

**Martha Kent****- Clarks adopted mother. She is his rock and is the one to get him to admit his feelings. She lost her husband a while back and loves her son and takes Harry in when they arrive in Smallville. She is also senator to Kansas and has been pushes for tougher punishments discrimination.**

**Lex Luthor****- Son of Linole Luthor and head of Lex corp. He is distant yet good intentioned. After Jonathon Kent died he picked up his friend ship with Clark. He opens up even more when Remius arrives as they are both judged because of something they can't control.**

**Linole Luthor****- Millioniare tycoon. He has turned over a new leaf and has become a mentor to Clark and much like a new father. He excepts and loves both his son's for what they are. He tries hard to make up for his past. He falls for Tonks.**

**Jimmy Olsen****- Camera man for the Daily Planet. He is a bit clumsy but has a good heart. When he meet's Draco they are very intralled with one another but Jimmy gets him to open up after hearing his story. Draco and Harry have very much become like brother's and are close.**

**Timmy Blane- A new wizard. Lives in Metropolis and is found by Harry and Clark.**

**Harry woke up at number 12 Grimmauld Place. After Hogwarts he had moved in with Sirius for emotional support. Harry started getting dressed and clicked on his computer. He had with Sirius added some wards that allowed for some muggle appliances. Harry spent a couple hour's each morning looking over thing's on the internet. He had found some paticulary intresting information on a town in the states. Some weird event's had lead to people dieing and disappearing. He finished with his internet wondering and slid down the banister and joined everybody else in the kitchen for brunch. Sirius sat and watched Harry sit between Ron and Draco. They talked among themselves about the things that went on in Smallville. Draco found it really interesting as well and wished they could go and investigate.**

**Hermione had moved out of her parent's house and into Sirius's with her friends and bunked with Ron as they were dating. Fred and George were together now as well and were always tangled up kissing on each other. They owned their own place but wanted to be close to Harry and help with everything that went on after the war. Tonks was living with them as well but was at work for the day helping round up stray death eater's. Remius had against his will been moved in to the house. His family wouldn't hear of him staying alone. Draco had joined the light in the war against his father and mother. He had hated what he had to pretend to be to satisfie them. His father in retaliation killed Serverus when he was found to be a spy. When Lucius killed him Draco went into a fury and killed his father avenging Serverus. After the war was over he killed off the family name and took Serverus's. **

**Tonks stood at in the Minister's office waiting for with her paper work on one of the death eater's she just caught. Minister Slugmore walked into the office and sat at his desk. "Tonks how may I help you?" He asked. "I have the paper work on my capture of Goyle sir." She said. He took it and looked over it. "Looks like he didn't go without a fight." He said. "Yes. He thought he stood a chance against three of us. I wasn't going to let him go after he killed a small Hogwarts boy. The coward." She said. "Ah yes. Muggle born Colin Creevey. Very sad. What was that boy doing in the fight in the first place?" The minister asked. "He snuck back in to assist his friends. Harry described him as a bit annoying but willing to make miracles for those he cared for. He won the respect of a lot of his house mates when he went into the DA with them. He was one of Harry's best student's I recall. Said the boy did anything he sat his mind to." Said Tonks. **

"**Well I will see the boy's parents are taken care of. Now as for Potter he's proved to be quite the nuiseince." Slugmore said. "How is that sir?" She asked. "Publicly blaming the ministry for everything." He said. "Don't you think you could look at from his view. He told us for year's it was happening but no one listened to him. Then the ministry helps give the illushion that he's insane and even a dark wizard himself. I'm surprised he still lives under your rule." She said. "Be that as it may he should of stood by us." He said. "He did time and time again by saving your ass's. You know what sir. I quite." She said and dropped her auror badge and walked out of the office. **

**Harry sat with Draco watching the tele. Draco had learned a lot about the muggle world and things. Harry was proud of his new friend and they became quite close. They had came out to each other and even messed around a little but knew they weren't relationship material. They watched Charmed as Tonks came storming through the door. "Tonks you ok?" Asked Harry running to hug her. "Yeah cousin. I quite the ministry." She said. Harry asked why and she motioned for everyone to sit at the dinning table. "The minister voiced his anti Harry opinion so I quit. Simple as that. I won't work were my family isn't appreciated." Said Tonks. Harry hugged her again and wiped away a couple tears. "I think we should move." Said Draco. "And where do you purpose to?" Asked Ron. "The states. Smallville Kansas to be exact." Said Draco. **

"**Why?" Asked Hermione. "Because there's been a rash amount of people with strange abilities popping up. Me and Draco have been thinking of taking a trip there to investigate." Said Harry. "I think it's a good idea. I have studied muggle agriculture we could start a farm." Said Remius. "No how about plantation. We all have the money." Said Draco. "Why not?" Asked Sirius. "I have wanted to look into the american ministry." Said Tonks. "I suppose I could get a job teaching in a colledge near their. I have been taking course's in muggle subjects." Said Mione. "We could help keep up the plantation. And run our shop from afar and drop in on occashion." Said Fred and George agreed. "I agreed we should all get away from here for a time. The rest of our friends probably won't agree but I think it would be good. "Plus we could see if there's any truth to the sighting's. I think I'll get a job at the Daily Planet in Metropolis near there." Said Draco. They all nodded. "Well let's pack." Said Harry getting up.**

**Smallville--**

**Clark sat eating dinner with his mom and Cloe. They were talking about Cloe's work at the planet. "Yeah were getting swapmed with reports of people acting strange." She said. "That's nothing new." Clark laughed. Cloe smiled at him. "So Clark. Enough meteor talk. Have you got you a man yet?" Asked Cloe. Martha purked up her ear's. "No. Don't even know where to look for a trust worthy guy." He said. "What about Jimmy?" Asked Cloe and Martha nodded. "He's ok but not really my type." Said Clark. "Clark so far your type has been tall dark and crazy. I think it's time to get a new type." Cloe said making Martha snort. "Hey!" He said. "Honey you have to admit you don't always's pick the best men." Martha said. He nodded and went to clear his plate. **

"**Clark I know I'll help." Cloe said. "Ok now I'm scared." Clark said in mock fear and Cloe hit his shoulder. "No I mean it. I will find you the perfect man. So you can settle down and give your momma two or three grandkids." Said Cloe. "Cloe I think I'm to young to be thinking of a family." Said Clark. "I'm never going to be a grandma." Martha said getting up and Clark rolled his eyes. "If you find a guy who understands what it's like to be a super powered freak be my guest." He said and went out to do his chores. The other two just shock their heads. "I wish I did know of one." Said Martha. "It'll happen Martha. Just wait." Said Cloe hugging the older woman and waving bye. **

"**Hey strong man it will get better. Your not destined to be alone." Said Cloe as she stepped on the pourch. "Sometimes I'm not so sure." Said Clark. "Your not. I gotta go be good." She said running to her car. He watched her drive away and sighed. **

**Cloe arrived at the Planet and sat at her desk and looked around and saw a new desk. "Sullivan." Said her chief from his office and she got up and walked in. "Sullivan. This is Draco Snape he will be joining the staff. He's our newest reporter and will be your new partner. Help him get used to the pace and make friends." He said leaving his office. "Sorry you got stuck with newbie duty." Draco said. "Hey no big deal you been a reporter long?' She asked sitting him in the desk by her. "No but helped run my school paper. Loved it and figured why not. Either that or be bored." He said smiling. **

"**Well I'm Cloe. I work the unusal angles." She said. "I know I've read your articals. I have ran into my share of the bizarre as well so don't worry nothing will phase me." Draco said. "Your acsent. English right?" She asked. "Exactly. Me and my brother and our family moved here. We live in Smallville." He said. "So still live at home she asked. "Yes and no. My parent's are dead. Harry is not my biological brother I started living with our mixed up family after my parents passed." He said. "So sorry. Well you will have to introduce me sometime. My friend Clark lives in Smallville so maybe I'll stop by." She said. "That would be lovely. We have a big family. There's me, Harry, his godfather Sirius, Remnius, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Fred, and George." He said. "Tonks?" She asked. "Oh it's the last name of Harry and Sirius's distant cousin Nymphdrora. She hates her first name." Draco laughed. "Very interesting parents." Cloe said noticing Draco stare at Jimmy as he passed. **

"**He's available." Cloe said smiling. "Umm… really?" Asked Draco. "Yes and as gay as they come. He's really sweet." Cloe said. Jimmy bent over and Draco looked at his behind and quickly turned his head. Making Cloe laugh. Jimmy walked by and Cloe tripped him making him spill his paper's. Draco got up and started to help him. "Your new here right?' Asked Jimmy. "Yeah just started." He said looking Jimmy in the eyes and smiling shyly. "Wow. Things just got more beautiful around here." Jimmy said and Draco blushed. "Thanks. Your eye on the eyes yourself handsome." Draco said standing and handing him the paper's. Jimmy smiled and walked off looking behind him. Draco sat back down and looked at Cloe. "You little huss you tripped him. Thanks." Draco said. "Just call me match maker." She said. "Hey you think you could help my friend Harry?" Asked Draco. "What's he like?" She asked. "Good. Kind of on the short side but very powerful. He has been hurt a lot. His parents died when he was one. He had to grow up in a house hold of family who treated him like a freak and slave." Draco said sadly. "Wow. My friend Clark sounds like him in a way. He's been hurt to. He never knew his real parent's. His dad just died of a heart attack. He has this thing about picking creeps." Cloe said. Draco nodded. "Maybe we can work our magic." Cloe said. Draco nodded and they got to work. **

**An hour later lunch rolled around and they were working a story about a young boy who disappeared a week ago. No one knew where he went and his house had burnt down but no one knew the cause. "It say's he is 16. His mom was a drug addict and prostitute." Said Cloe. "Poor kid." Said Draco and Cloe nodded. "The fire has unknown cause's. It started in the in the bedroom of the mom and spread." Cloe said. (Sounds like an incendio charmed.) Draco thought. Jimmy stopped by. "Hey Draco wanna go to lunch?' He asked. "Umm… Yeah sure. You don't mind Cloe?" He asked. "No. I have plans to meet Clark." She said getting up. They shock hands and split. **

**Draco and Jimmy walked into a pizza joint and Jimmy ushered him to a table. "Jimmy could you excuse me for a minute please. I have to make a quick call." Said Draco. "Of course. I'll order us something have anything in mind?" He asked. "Sure. I like mushrooms, pepperoni, black olives, and sausage. Especially sausgae." Said Draco winking and Jimmy smiled as he walked away. "Draco stood in one of the stalls and cast a silencing charm. He dialed their home number and harry picked up. "Hey bro what you need?" Asked Harry. "Hey bro. I just came from the paper. Listen a small boy about 16 went missing. His home was burned and his moms dead. She died in the fire. They haven't found a cause to the fire." Draco said. "Sounds like it's worth a look. Good job bro. So what you up to?" Asked Harry. "Well I'm kind of on a date." He said. "What, when, where, and who?" Asked Harry. "What is it Harry?" Draco heard Sirius over the phone. "Draco's on a date." Harry said. "Draco when did this happen?" Asked Sirius getting on the other phone. "It's not a date persay. A guy at work asked me to lunch. He is gorgeous though." Draco said smiling. "We wanna meet him." Sirius said. "Yes dad. Well I better go before he starts to worry." Said Draco saying bye. **

**He walked out of the bathroom and sat by Jimmy who was drinking his soda. "Thought I lost you." Said Jimmy. "No sorry. My family wanted to know how I was doing. We all just moved here and their worrier's." He said taking a drink of his soda. "What's you famly like?" Asked Jimmy. "Well were very unconventional. We're not all blood related. I was kind of adopted a year ago. My parent's and godfather died and They kind of took me in. Harry and his godfather Sirius. There's also Harry's school mates Ron and his brother's Fred and George Weasley. Tonks Sirius's cousin. Remius is the old friend of Sirius and Harry's deceased father James. There's also Hermione. She's Ron's girl friend." Said Draco. "Wow really is an interesting family. You seeing any of them?" Asked Jimmy worried. "Oh no. Fred and George are gay yes as well as Harry and Remius. Harry and me mulled over getting together but decided we were more brother's. Fred and George are well their complicated. Remius is good looking and doesn't know it but to old for me." Said Draco and Jimmy seemed to give a sigh of releif. "Not that I'm encouraging it or anything but age wouldn't stop me." Said Jimmy smiling. "Your bold Mr. Olsen. I like it. I am as well. A trait I inherited from my father I'm afraid." Said Draco looking distant. "Did you and him not get along?" Asked Jimmy. The pizza was sat in front of them and Jimmy served him. "I guess you could say my dad was crooked and I didn't follow his values." Said Draco. Jimmy nodded. **

**They finished eating and Jimmy agreed to meet the family that night and they went back to work.**

**Cloe at Clarks at the same time--**

**Cloe drove up to the Kent's house and Clark was working. "Hey Clark." She yelled running and giving him a hug. "Hey sis what's up you look happy." He said. "I'll tell you over lunch." She said dragging him inside. Martha had anticipated her arrivial and had her a place sat. "Cloe you look like your glowing." Martha smiled. "Sit Clark." Cloe said. He looked at her and sat beside his mom. "What if I told you that I think I found you a guy who matches your type to a t." Cloe said. "I'd say who did you pay." Said Clark crossing his arms. "No one. A new guy came into work today. Great guy. He like me is obsessed with the meteor types. Anyway when we were talking getting to know one another. He told me that he has a brother who matches you to a t. His Names Harry. He and the rest of his family moved to smallville from England. He like you is adopted. His parents died when he was one. He apparently lived with some family for a while that didn't want him. But after sometime was taken by his godfather Sirius. His family I guess you could say is make shift. It consist of him, Sirius, Tonks, his friend Ron and Rons brother Fred and George, Hermion Rons girl, and Harry's adopted Uncle Remius." She said. "Poor child." Said Martha. "Yeah apparently by what Draco told me the Harry guy was abused in his aunt and uncles house. They barely feed him and worked him like a slave. He didn't have much until he went to school ever fall. He didn't go home on the winter holiday's just stayed there. It's where he meet Ron and Hermione." Said Cloe.**

**Where do they live?" He asked. "Here in Smallville. They said something about a farm. He gave me the address so we can go meet them tonight for dinner." Cloe said. "You made plans?" Clark asked. "Yep wasn't gonna let you say no." She smiled and Martha did to. "Ok." Clark said. "Good. Now I got a new lead. There has been a young boy go missing. His house burned down and his mother died in it. But the police can't figure out what caused the fire." She said. "I'll check it out before we go to the dinner." Clark said. **

**At the Planet--**

**Cloe sat working with Draco who kept getting looks from Jimmy from behind. "So how did the lunch go?" She asked. Great he's joining us for dinner. My family insisted." Draco said smiling. "Wow. Good for you. I got Clark and his mom to come. Took some courshion of Clark but got it none the less." Cloe laughed and Draco smiled. "How'd you do it?" He asked. "Simple told him I had already said he'd be there." She said. "Very cunning Sullivan. You would have done well at our old school." Draco teased. "Think's where did you guy's go?' She asked. 'Oh we attended a public year round boarding school very boring." Draco said. Cloe's sense's were tingling and she decided to check on them. **

**Draco went home for the night to help prepare the dinner and Cloe took her chance. She got on her computer and did a search on snape. The only name that came up was Tobias Snape. It read that the man had died of natural cause's. She looked for his mother but found nothing. She typed in Draco Snape and nothing came up. Harry Potter was the next thing she tried. His record came up and it read he attended Hogwarts. His grades were regular except in physical education were he got high marks. She typed in the name Potter and got the info on a family that owned what looked like half of the united states. Sirius's name came up the same. She searched for the cause of deaths of his parent's.**

**Death certificate for Lily Potter.**

**Died Oct, 31, 1981 Cause: Unknown**

**Body found in burned down house of Godric's Hallow. Along with Body of spouse James potter. **

**The certificate for his dad was the same. "What happened to you Harry?" She asked herself. **

**Burned house crime scene--**

**Harry aparented outside the burned house. He cast a charmed so no one would find any of his prints if he picked something up. He waved his wand and got past the tap and walked inside. He looked around and felt for any magic resignances. He walked on to the room the mother was said to have died in. He entered and heard someone enter down stairs. He cast an invisibility charm and stood watching. A tall handsome man stepped into the room. He seemed to be looking for something. "Nothing around. I wonder if a meteor freak did do this?" He asked out loud. Harry walked around and the young mans head shot towards him. Clark used his x-ray vishion and walked towards Harry. "Who are you?" He asked. Harry lifted the spell and looked him in the eyes. **

"**I'm here to find the young boy and find out what killed his mother. And you?" He asked. "The same. How did you do that?" Asked Clark. "You first how did you see me in the first place?' Asked Harry. "I saw your skeleton. I have X-ray vishion." Clark said. "I'm Harry." Harry said sticking his hand out. "Potter?" Asked Clark. "Yes as a matter of fact. How did you know?" Asked Harry raising his wand. "No wait. My friend Cloe told me about you. She knows your brother Draco." Clark said. "Oh. Well sorry I'm jumpy. People who know who I am aren't normally good people." Harry said dropping his wand to his side. "So are you a meteor freak?' Asked Clark. "A what?" Asked Harry. "A person who's been infected by meteor rock." Asked Clark. "No I'm more complicated. Everything I can do is natural. I guess we'll have to tell Cloe and Draco." Said Harry. "Yeah. Cloe say's your bro has a taste for the weird like her." He said looking around the room. **

"**I guess you could say we are the weird. It's why we moved here. We heard people were going crazy and other's hurt. We wanted to help." Said Harry scaening the room. "Clark." He said. "What?" He asked. "I found a faint signature. It's like me. I think it maybe the boy." Said Harry. "How do you know?" Asked Clark. "It's wild power. Uncontroled. I'm not surprised you didn't see it. I think the child unknowingly cast a powerful concealment." He said walking towards the closet. Harry opened it slowly and waved his wand. A small boy appeared and Clark gasped. Harry kneeled before him. "Clark stay back. If he lashes out you'll be hurt." Said Harry. "Hey big man." Said Harry. The boy looked afraid and cringed. "I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?" He asked. "Timmy." He said. "Wow what a strong name. Timmy this is my friend Clark." He said. Timmy eyed Clark and seemed to lessen his cringing. "We want to help you. Would you like to come to my house for dinner? We're having roast beef, potato's, corn, homemade bread, and I think I could manage some pudding just for you." Harry said. The boy crawled over to Harry and cuddled to his chest. **

**Harry picked the boy up and rocked him. "What should we do with him?" Asked Clark. "As I said I'm taking him home with me. He's young and if the cops get their hands in him they'll cause him to much emotional trama and he'll lash out and we'll have bigger problems on our hands. Timmy I'm going to do something and take us home. It will feel really weird but you have to be still ok?" Asked Harry. The boy nodded. "Clark meet Cloe and tell her if you want. I'll tell Draco at home. We'll try to get him settle in." Said Harry popping out. "Wow." Said Clark. He ran to the Daily Planet.**

**Cloe was sitting still looking when he arrived. "Cloe." Clark said. "Hey Clark. You look like you saw a ghost." She said. "I meet Harry Potter." He said. "What when?" She asked. "At the location you sent me. Apparently he and his family aren't normal." Said Clark. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well He is able to make himself invisible and teleport it looks like. Anyway in the building we found a young boy. 16 it looked like. Harry said the boy was like him and that they'd look after him." Said Clark. "What about the police?" Asked Cloe. "He said that wouldn't be a good idea that if the police get him and drill him they'll make him lash out and he'll hurt someone." Said Clark. "I did a search on them casue Draco got weird when I asked a couple of questions. Harry's parents both died the same night of unknown cause's. The police report say's that the door had not been locked and that it looked like they didn't even fight." Cloe said. "What do you think it means?" Asked Clark. **

"**I don't know but I looked over Englands new's. There was a rash of unexplained disaster's. People were killed. One family called the Riddles died just like Harry's Parents." She said. "Well I guess we have a dinner to go to." Said Clark.**

**Harry's home--**

**Harry apprenticed into the house with Timmy. "Draco! Sirius! Bring some potion's. Healing please. We have a young hurt boy." He yelled and laid Timmy on the couch. Draco came running in with a guy Harry didn't recongnize. "Oh I see we have company." Harry said. "Yes. I'm Jimmy. Did you just say potions?" He asked. "Well….. Umm… Harry I'll kill you. Babe you can ask question's later. Right now this boy needs our help." Draco said running into the lab they set up. Harry waved his wand over the boy who fell asleep. "He's got a minor head injury. Concushion, broken arm, sever nasty bruise's, and oh my god." Said Harry tearing. "What?" Asked Sirius entering the room. "Siri he's been raped to." Said Harry petting the boy's hair as Draco entered with the potion's. "Oh my what's wrong?" He asked. "It appear's the boy's been raped." Said Sirius. Draco started to cry and Jimmy held him from behind. "It's ok Draco." Jimmy said. "Your doing great for someone who just found out the guy your interested in has a weird side." Said Draco whipping his eyes. "I don't care Draco. I don't know why but all I know is I want you." Said Jimmy kissing him. Draco hugged him and turned back to Timmy and Harry. Draco got out his wand and muttered several words and the cut on his head healed. Harry feed him a headache potion. They stripped him and he was covered in bruise's.. Harry gasped and whipped his tear's. He got another potion and poured some in his mouth. He also muttered a few charms and the bruise's faded. **

**Harry mended his arm and then looked over his hole. He had been penetrated. Harry waved his wand and cleared the blood and did a numbing spell. He took some cream and applied it to his hole. He muttered a spel and the boy started to wake. "Timmy. Your in a safe place. I want you to meet Sirius, Draco, and Jimmy." Harry said pointing them out. "Hey little dude. Your in good hands. They fix you up." Said Jimmy as Harry picked the boy up. "Draco I'll go get him cleaned up you talk to your man." Said Harry walking out with Sirius. "So what's going on?' Asked Jimmy. Draco motioned for him to sit. "Clips note. We're not normal. I'm a wizard Jimmy. I cast spell's make potion's." Draco said. "So you do magic?" he asked and Draco nodded and summoned a pillow. "I can do more then that much more but don't wanna scare you." Said Draco. "You called me babe earlier." Jimmy said smiling. "I did sorry." He said blushing. "No I like it. I don't know why Draco but I feel like I know you. Like I lo…" He tried to say but stopped. "What?' Asked Draco. "I don't know how but I may be losing my mind. I love you Draco. Know it sound's crazy we just met yet I do.' Said Jimmy shying away. Draco pulled him close and kissed him and laid down and pulled Jimmy on top of him. "In my world we do that. It's when we find our bonded. Our life mate. I don't wanna force you Jimmy. I can wait for you. Said Draco holding him. "I want you Draco. I don't want anyone else to have you." he said. "Jimmy in our world Wizards can get pregnant." Said Draco. 'Really?" He asked excited. "Yes. I know it's to late to even think of Marriage for you. You don't even understand the bond." Said Draco. "No I do. I want you. Will you marry me Dray?" Asked Jimmy. "What… Yes are you sure. I know you probably never dreamed this." Said Draco. "I don't care Draco. Please. I want this. I feel you in me. In soul. Please." he said. "Ok. If you want." Draco said. Jimmy nodded. There was a knock at the door and Draco reluctantly got up to anwser it. "Hey Cloe." Draco said. "You live in a mashion!" She said. "Yep." He smiled. "Harry here?" Asked Clark. "yeah we treated Timmy. He had several bruise's a concushion and he'd been raped." Said Draco sitting by Jimmy who held him. "Oh my god." Said Cloe. "I'd wagger that someone raped him and that's what set off his power's. He probably lashed out." Said Draco. "But no one was found but the mother." Said Cloe. "I surmise the assailant wasn't normal either. Probably a dark wizard or something else." Said Draco. "Wizard?" Asked Clark and Cloe. "Yep. Magic and all." Jimmy said. "So that's why Harry told me to stand back." Clark said. "Yes. The boy is untrained and in his emotional state he could probably take you and that house out in one go." Said Draco. Cloe looked scared. "Clark you got lucky. The last time you faced magic you almost died." She said. "You faced magic before?' Asked Draco. "Yes three witches possesd Cloe and two other female friends. They nearly killed me. It's the only thing that can hurt me except for meteor rock." he said. **

**Harry sat Timmy in a bath tube and ran some warm water. He went to walk out to get some towel's and the boy started whinning. "What's wrong little one?" He asked. "Don't leave me." He said. "I won't. I just have to get a couple towels. Count to fifteen and I'll be right back k." He said and the boy nodded. He went into the next room and grabbed a couple towels and a wrag. He sat back down by the tub and the boy sighed in releif. "See. I am not going anywhere. Your safe here. What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm lonely." He said. "Well what would you like hun?" he asked. "Could you wash with me?" He asked. Harry thought about it. "Ok. One sec." He said and stripped. He got in and the tube soon filled. It was twice the size of a normal one. "Ok. You feel better now?" He asked smiling. Timmy got up and walked over to sit in his lap. The boy cuddled into his chest and laid his hed on his shoulder. "You called me hun." he said. "Is that ok?" Harry asked. "Yes. It felt nice." He said. "If you don't wanna tell me I undertsnad hun. But would you tell me what happened?" He asked looking in the boy's eyes. **

"**A man came into our house and my mom tried to stop him. But he shot her with a green light. Then he made me lay down and he made me have sex with him it hurt so bad." He said tearing. "Shhhh. It won't happen again. He shouldn't have done that." Harry said washing him. "Your 16 that's cool." Harry said. "I'm almost 17."He said. "Wow. I'm newly 18." Harry said. "Really?" He asked. "Yep. My brother is probably down stairs trying to get me a boyfreind right now." Said Harry laughing. "So you don't have one?" Asked the young boy. "Nope as single as you can get." He said. "Your very cute." The boy." Said blushing. "Thanks. You are to." He said. The boy smiled. "I wish my first time could have been with you." The boy said. "Timmy you have been hurt. Your momma just died. Give it sometime." Harry said. Timmy turmed and wrapped himself around Harry's waist and held on to him. "I feel so safe. Is saw it in your and Clarks eyes. I knew you wouldn't hurt me." He said. **

"**Still I can't do anything it'd be wrong. Your still 16 and you were just raped." Harry said. "I'm 17 in a month. An I don't really miss my mom She hit me a lot. I was a slave to her." He said. "How about this we give it a month if you still feel this way we'll go out." Harry said. "Ok. I understand. You like Clark don't you?" He asked. "I don't know. He's a mystery still. Why?" Asked Harry. "I think I do two. I feel drawn to both of you. The young man said. "Really?" Asked Harry. "Yes. I've been dreaming about you both since I got hurt." Said Timmy. "Let me think about this ok. If you want you can share a bed with me though if it'd make you feel safer." Harry said. "Ok." He said. **

**Downstairs everyone had arrived including Martha. She had been filled in and decided to help with dinner. Harry came down holding Timmy close and everyone looked up at him. "Hey Timmy." Draco said smiling warmly. Timmy hugged Harry tighter. "Clark will you take him for a minute you're the only other he'll take right now. Timmy I'll be right back ok?" Asked Harry. Timmy nodded as he went and stood in Clarks arms. Harry motioned for Draco to join him in the kitchen.**

**Sirius, Remius, and Martha stood cooking. "Sirius and Remius I need your marader wisdom." harry said sitting in a chair and looking tired. "What is it cub?" Asked Remius sitting beside him and pulling him close. "It's about Timmy. I think something is well. How do I say this?" Harry said to himself. "Does it have to do with why your wet to?" Asked Draco. "he wouldn't take a bath unless I joined him." Said harry. They older adults looked at him funny. "I didn't do anything. He wrapped himself around my waist. That was well… damn. Sirius how do you know when someones your mate?" Asked harry. "Wrong person to asked why?" Asked Sirius. "The boy he told me after he was hurt he dreamed about me and Clark. That and I think I feel…" harry began. "Pulled to him. Like you want to protect him and save him. That and eat him up?" Asked Draco. "Yeah how do you know?" Asked Harry. "I have something to tell you. Jimmy's my mate and he's asked me to marry him." Said Draco taking a drink of his tea. "How is that possible you've only know each other a few hours" Said Martha. "A bond between a wizard and his soul mate is automatic. If destiny has picked them their's really nothing they can do. The bond allows them to feel each other's emotions. Harry what about Timmy?' Asked Remius.**

"**I feel his pain. His mom beat him and starved him it looks like." Said Harry. "My god." Said Martha. "How old is he?" Asked Remius. "17 in a month." Said harry. "Then I don't see a problem. He's almost legal and he has feelings for you and Clark. Be with him. Get to know him. Let him know you. Actually this is perfect." Said Remius "I vote Harry teaches him his magic work." Said Sirius. The other to did as well. "Ok. You sure?" Asked Harry." Yes. Where's he sleeping?" Asked Draco. "With me. He won't anywhere else." Said Harry. "But what about this three person thing?" Asked Martha. "It's not uncommon. A powerful wizard like Harry will take more then one mate to of set his power and balance him." Said Remius. "How powerful is he?" She asked. "He destroyed the darkest wizard of our time." Said Sirius. "Wow. Clark has super strength, speed, x-ray vishion, heat vishion, flying, and he can freeze things with his breath." Said Martha. "Wow." Said Remius. **

**Dinner was finished so they all sat at the table with Timmy in between Clark and Harry. "I say while we eat we tell our stories." Said Draco. Everyone nodded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry began the story telling. "I when my parents were killed by a darklord named Voldemort. My father had three friends Moony who is Remius, Padfoot who is Sirius, and Wormtail or as he is publicily known Peter Pettigrew. They grew up in school together. Made the club of prankster's called the Maraudar's. Monny here is a what's know as a werewolf. His friends found out where he was disappearing to every full moon and started to learn how to become animagus's. Their wizards nad witches who can take the shape of an animal. All were illegal and unregistered. Dad was a stage which earned him the name Prongs. Siri can take the form of a dog. Wormtail took the shape of a rat that would scurry around the violent willow that protected the door to Remius's hiding place. They would let him out at the full moon and run around with him. You see animals don't have to worry about the wolf. That and every full moon Remius takes a potion that allows him to keep his mind after his change to the wolf. Anyway when Voldemort was becoming more active and me on the way mom and dad went into hiding. Dumbledore my old headmaster and the leader of the counter measure against Voldemort named The Order of the Pheonix put them under a special charm that would allow them to remain invisible to prying eyes. What was needed for this charm was a secret keeper. Now while under the charm Voldemort could be looking through a window right at my parents and not see them. Unless told the location by the keeper. Well Siri was to be the keeper but at the last minute they switched to Wormtail. And Wormtail it turned out was a agent of the darklord. Voldemort swept through the house and killed my father then as he was going to kill me my mother cast a anceint charm apon me. The charm was one built out of love. It required a sacrifice to embed it. She stood in front of the darklord as he went to kill me. She fell but her charm was activated by her sacrifice of love. You see while Voldemort was a powerfule wizard. He didn't understand emotions like love. He underestimated my mother because she was a muggle born witch." Said Harry taking a sigh.**

"**What's a muggle?" Asked Cloe. "It's a non- magic being. Harry's mother was a witch born to two muggle parents. It happens a lot." Said Remius. "Anyway the charm which she inacted stopped his curse and rebound it back on to him. That night he died and transferred some of his gifts to me. Like Voldemort I can speak to snakes. Which is a trait of Slytherin which to whom Voldemort or as he never wanted to be called was Tom Riddle. It was funny that he wanted to eliminate muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards. Because you see him his self was a half-breed. His father was a muggle. His mother feed him a love potion to keep his love but over time decided not to. Thinking he would stay with her. He left her though. In heart brake she died after giving birth to Tom. He grew up to hate muggles. He killed innoceints to gain immortality. But he did not." Said Harry cuddled Timmy in his lap. "How?" Asked Martha. "He made a fatal miscalculation. You see there was a prophecy wrote about Voldemort. It read that one would rise to defeat him. He would be the son to two who had dashed him many times before. Their were two children born on Harry's birthday that fit that discription. Him and a boy called Neville Longbottom. But you see Voldemort picked a child who like him had muggle blood in his vains instead of the pure blood baby of two powerful Auror's. You see Voldemort picked his own enemy." Said Remius. **

"**By attacking Harry he made his own down fall. He gave Harry some of what he needed the most to defeat him. He created a becon of hope for the people to who he was feared." Said Sirius. "In my year's through school I stopped him many times. But in my fifth he came back to life and killed a friend of mine. In my seventh year we both died." Said Harry. "You both did but your right here." Clark said. "Yes and No. You see when a person commets an act of murder out of pure hate like Tom did. A piece of his soul is torn. This allows him to attach that piece to an item or person. You see this was how he chose to live on. By sacrificing his humanity he was able to make sure he'd live. He had also unknowingly by attacking me made me a vessel for a piece of his soul." Said Harry getting a couple gasp. **

"**So he's in you?" Asked Jimmy. "No he was though. We were connected by my scar. In the final battle I stood before him and allowed him to kill me. When he did he did not know that I destroyed the other items to which he had attached his soul to. So when I died so he was left with just that piece. My sacrifice gave everyone I cared for protection against him. His spells no longer had affect on them. He could no longer bind them. I was given my life back by forces unknown and rose again and defeated him. With yet another rebound curse." Said Harry. Clark and Timmy got up and held him tight. "Harry. I love you. Clark. I love you to." Said Timmy. Harry teared and kissed Timmy gently and then turned to do the same to Clark. "Ok fact check. When did that happen?" Asked Jimmy. "Apparently Timmy is Harry and Clark's mate." Said Draco. "How?" Asked Cloe. "It's not uncommon with wizards. Especially ones as powerful as Harry to take more then one mate. It's to balance his power you see. To help him keep control." Said Draco. "But I'm not wizard." Said Jimmy. "No but you do have power Jimmy. The power and ability you have to love. I need that Jimmy. You see my story like Harry's has tragedy. My father was the right hand supporter of Voldemort." Said Draco looking away in shame. "Draco stop feeling ashamed. You had no control over your father. He chose his own grave. The shame was his not your's. You were the true pride of the Malfoy line." Harry said. "Malfoy? I thought your name was Snape." Said Cloe. "It is after the war I changed it. My father had learned that my godfather Severus Snape was a spy for the light. He killed him for it. I never followed my father's code truly. I acted like it for survivial but when it came time to carry the mark. I couldn't. I couldn't kill. When I learned he killed the man I thought of as my true father. I was so enraged…. I killed him." Said Draco. Tonks patted his back. "When it was all over. I couldn't bare the filthy name of Malfoy. So I changed it. I moved in with Harry and he helped me find self forgiveness. Jimmy I hope this doesn't change your mind." Said Draco tearing. Jimmy wrapped his arms around him. **

"**I was conviced of betraying Harry's parent's too the dark lord. That and killing thirteen muggles and Peter. But I was framed. Peter had done it all and left me to take the fall. The only thought that kept me going in Azkaban was the thought that Harry was out there. That and killing Peter." Said Sirius. "Azkaban?" Asked Jimmy. "It's the wizard prison. It used to be guarded by horrible beast known as dementor's. They such the happiness from you. Make you relive your worst memories. If you have a horrible past like me they make you black out." Said Harry. "The most horrible part though is their kiss." Said Remius. "What does it do?" Asked Clark. "They use it to suck out your soul." Said Sirius. "I learned in my third year the spell to counter act them It's the Patronus charm. It to a minor caster immistes a mist or barrier that the creature will feed on instead of you. While a stronger caster can cast a animal based form. Mine is a stage like my father." Said Harry. "Exspecto Patronum." He said and the stage shot out and stood before them. But he was accompanied. There with him stood a mare, and lion." Remius what's going on?" Asked Harry. "I don't know this is the first time a wizard has ever cast three simultaneous Patronus's." He said sitting up. The mare stood before Timmy and nuzzled his chin. "She's so warm." He said. The charm ended and they faded with a cry. "I think I know. You said Harry is powerful right well so is Clark. Maybe this is a result of the bonds your talking about." Said Martha. "Harry hand Timmy you wand. Timmy think of a powerful happy memory and recite the incantation Expecto Patronum." Said Remius. Harry handed the wand to Timmy and he thought and then he spoke. "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled and a light shot forward. A Mare shoot forward. **

"**I think since Harry has found his mates he is power has increased and he can call apon two other forms which take the form of the characteristics of his mates." Said Remius. The mare disappeared. "I'm jealous Timmy. It took me many times to even conjure a corporeal form." Said Harry kissing his cheek. "Well Harry you were younger then him when I taught you. Timmy what memory did you chose?" Asked Remius. "When Harry and Clark found me." He said gaining two kisses. "Powerful memory." Said Sirius. "Harry what's your's?" Asked Jimmy. "Not really a memory I don't even really know if it's real. But Seeing my parent's faces and their talking to me. Just talking." Said Harry. "Small but powerful." Draco said and Remius nodded. Clark hugged both his men and Harry wipped his eyes. **

"**My turn I guess. I'm to begin with not human." Said Clark startling several at the table. "I'm what's called a krypton ion. From Krypton. My home world was destroyed when I was an infant. To keep me safe my parents put me in a small craft and sent me here. I am to my knowledge the last of my kind. Except for a few straglers in the phantom demenshion." Clark said. Harry and Timmy held Clark and kissed him. "I found him as a small boy. He had grown a little and we saw how strong he was. Thank god we only had his sper strength to contend with." She said. "Super strength?" Asked Remius. "Yes I have heat vishion, X-ray, Super strength, invulnerability, flying, super breath, and speed." Clark said. "Wow." Said Hermione. Ron and the twins nodded. "Draco you said to me before twins were complicated what did you mean?" Asked Cloe. Draco nodded at them and the twins French kissed. "Ok. I see." Said Cloe laughing. "That is so hot." Jimmy said. Draco agreed. "So Harry have you and Draco ever..?" Asked Jimmy. Harry looked at Harry and nodded. "We have experimented. We decided we weren't couple material. Don't worry Jimmy I won't be after him." Said Harry smiling. "Hey!" Said Draco making them laugh. **

"**You two were messing and you never invited us?" Asked Fred. "You two were to busy snogging each other." Said Draco. They twins nodded. "Your parents approve?" Cloe asked them. "Yep. In our world not that uncommon for twin's to be each other's spouse." Said Fred kissing George. "You two I'm trying to eat." Ron said. Hermione shut him up with a kiss. "Well I guess I better get home." Martha said. Clark went to get up but Martha motioned for him to stay. "get to know your mates son. Timmy need's you now. I have a meeting in the morning." Said Martha. 'What you do Martha?" Asked Sirius. "She's state senator." Said Cloe. "That could be a big help." Said Remius. "How?" Asked Clark. "Well we're thinking about creating Timmy a new identity. So he doesn't have to deal with this all. It would be hard to explain a wizard killing your mother to muggle police. We'll inform the magical authorities to the killing. We can certainly gain custody of him since he's mate to Harry. The american ministry won't make the same mistakes as the british one." Said Remius. "What did they do?" Asked Clark angry. "They didn't wanna believe Voldemort was back so they feed the paper's nonsense that Harry was crazy. Tried to have his wand broken as well. Then when he was proven right had the nerve to make it appear that they were on the case." Said Sirius. Clark couldn't believe it. He held Harry close and kissed him. **

"**I'll back up what ever you need Sirius." Martha said. They nodded and she hugged Clark good bye. Harry walked them to his room and waved his wand and his curtains closed. "How should we sleep?' Asked Clack. Timmy can sleep between us." Harry said and the youth nodded. Clark agreed and they all three stripped. Harry looked around him and over Clarks stone stong body and the lean softnes of Timmy's. "You like what you see?" Asked Clark." "Totally both of you." Smiled Harry. "I think we should wait. Cause.. Oh Clark Ihaven't told you yet." Said Harry. "What?" Asked Clark worried. "Timmy was raped. He's gonna have to heal." Said Harry. Clark picked Timmy up and hugged him tight. "No one will harm either of you two again." He said. Harry and Timmy melted into him and he carried them to their bed and they got under the cover's. They kissed each other good night and they feel asleep. **

**The next day everyone was up early. Harry and Sirius would be readying the farm. They had the crops planted and thriving already. They just needed to water them. They had a few horse's. Something small and beautiful. Hermione had taken a job as a chemistry proffessor. She would be starting today. Ron was a p.e. teacher at Smallville high. The twin's got a job heading the Chemistry department at the colledge. Harry after while would be going to work as an employee at Lex Corp. "So Harry where you going?" Asked Clark. "Oh got a assistant gig at Lex Corp." He said. Clark looked worried. "Honey what is it?" Asked Harry. "I won't tell you what to do Harry just watch out for Lex's dad. I know Lex. He's a decent guy. He likes loyality." Said Clark. "Well it's a good thing I was a Gryffindor we're all about loyality." Harry smiled. **

"**Gryffindor?" Asked Jimmy sitting down at the table. "In our school. Student's were divided into four house's each one named after one of it's four founder's. Gryffindor valued courage and loyality and wanted to take children with great deeds to their name. Ravenclaw sought knowledge and determination. Slytherin treasured cunning and ambition. Hufflepuff was not as pick about her students. Just as long as they were friendly and open." Said Draco. "I was a Gryffindor. The first in a long line of Slytherins. My parents hated it. Cause I didn't ingerit their ideal's about blood purity as well. Moony was a Gryffindor. While he's shy he'll kill you if you harm someone in his pack especially the cub." Said Sirius pointing to Harry as Remius blushed. **

"**So which would I be in?" Asked Jimmy. "Slytherin." Said Harry and Draco together. "Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron were Gryffindor's. People often say Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw but she's as bit as brave as any of us just thinks things out more." Said Harry. Hermione blushed and hugged Harry before leaving. Ron followed her out with Fred and George. Draco and Jimmy said their good bye's and Clark reluctantly went to tend the farm and go to school. **

**First thing Harry and Remius took Timmy into the American freedom alley. "Timmy don't be scared. Stick with us and we'll keep you safe. First thing's first we'll head to the ministry office to get you emancipated in the wizarding world. Then with Martha's help in the muggle one." Said harry. Timmy clinged to him and held his hand. They arrived in the main office of the Metropolis ministry department. "Hello ma'am." remius said bowing to a receptionist. "How may I hel p you gentleman?" Asked the woman. "We need to be directed to your under age wizards department. We have a latent wizard friend here with us. We would like to adopt him as his mother has passed." Said Remius. "Who may I ask is inquiring?" She asked picking up a phone. "Remius Lupin and Harry Potter." Harry said. The woman seemed shocked them got to work. She gave them directions and when they left called the minister. They appeared in an office with a plack on the outside. (Roger Turnblane). They knocked and were calle din. "Hello. Mr. Lupin and Potter. So happy to see you." The man said. " Call me Harry sir." Said harry shaking his hand. **

"**The receptionist was telling me you were inquiring about a young wizard friend of your's?" He asked. "Yes this is him. Timmy Brian. His mother we believe was killed by a wizard who then against his will raped him. He is we have found a latent muggle born. We wish to seek temporary custody as he is almost of legal age. We have a friend in the muggle government who will see he is emancipated apon his seventeenth birthday in the muggle world." Said Remius. "How is it he survived?" Asked the man. "The man attacked me and it hurt so much. I suddenly felt drained as my body screamed for it to stop." Said Timmy cuddling to Harry. "Is he your mate Harry?" Asked the man. "Yes. We have one other but we have not consummated the bond as to give him time to heal from the rape fully." Said Harry. "I see. Very good and noble of you Harry. I will grant the temporary adoption oh the young man. You will of course see him trained?" Asked the man. 'Yes. I my self have teaching cridental's as does my adoptive daughter Hermione and her boyfreinds brother's. As well as a friend. We will train him up at home and get him caught up. He is very gifted he should catch up soon." Said Remius. **

"**Very well. Who is it who's going to see to his muggle emancipation?" Asked Roger. "Senator Martha Kent. She is the mother of my other mate." Said harry. "A Senator. Good. If you would ask the Senator to contact me. We always have more need of contacts inside the muggle government." He said and Harry nodded. Just then the door opened. "Mr. Potter. So happy to see you and Mr. Lupin as well." Said the man standing behind them. "I am Minister Dinsay. I hope your business went well?" He asked. 'Very minister. They have just temporarily adopted this young man until his seventh. He is Timmy Brian." Said Roger. "Hello young man. You are joining quite the family. And a loud roaring one." Laughed the minister. 'What do you mean sir?" Asked Harry. "Oh just the british minister calling me to yell that you're a trouble maker. I just told him we value you here and to stuff it." He said. "Thank you sir." Said Harry. "Welcome son. Take good care of him Timmy he has a nack for trouble." Laughed the minister leaving.**

**They left and walke dinto the bank where Timmy held on to Harry tight. "Timmy they won't hurt you. These are friends of mine. The goblin protect or money and all or worlds. They are loyal to their customer's see watch and be polite." Said Harry and the young man nodded. "Hello my good goblin. I am Harry Potter and I have come to request your services if I may." Harry said bowing slietly and Timmy did as well. "Yes our friends in Britan said you'd come. Your vault is set and we have your keys ready." he said. "If I may I would like to request two more." harry said. The goblin nodded and conjured up two more. "Thank you. May I go to my vault's?" He asked. The goblin summoned a goblin who had them follow him. They rode on the cart to their new vaults. They entered them and Timmy looked shocked. "Love all this is your's to. Here's you key." Harry said handing him one. "Harry… Thank you." Timmy said kissing him. Harry was let go and nearly fainted. "You so have to heal quickly." Harry said laughing and Timmy laughed. Harry walked to the back of the vault and looked around in the back he found three rings. He pocketed them and returned to his loves side also getting some spending galleons. "See anything you want hun?" Asked Harry. Timmy pointed to a necklace and Harry got it and put it around his neck. Harry also got a bracelot for Clark. **

**They shopped around and got thing's Timmy need. They got him some cloths at a muggle shop as well as some hair dye. He chose to be a raven haired guy like Harry and Clark. Remius laughed at this and they stopped outside a piercing shop. He and Harry went in the shop. Harry got a upper left ear piercing. Timmy opted for a tongue piercing and upper left ear. "You look great babe." Said Harry as they left. Remius just giggled. "Clark will be in for a surprise." Harry said and his love agreed.**

**Hermione walked into he morning class and Cloe sat there and smiled. "hello class. I am your teacher Her.." She began. "Hermione Granger." Said Cloe. Hermione turned around and smiled. "Cloe. Happy to see you again. You take morning classes?" Asked Hermione and Cloe nodded. "Good. Well I would also like to introdue the new Heads of the Chemistry Department. Fred and George Weasley." She said and the twin's entered. 'hello everyone. Let's have a productive year." They said and walked out. The lesson began and lasted an hour. "Hey Hermione you didn't tell me you were working here." Said Cloe and her friend stopping. "Oh I'm sorry. Who's your friend?" She asked. "Oh this is Lana Lange." Said Cloe and they shock hands. "Lana Hermione lives with Clarks new boo's. And Jimmy's to." Said Cloe. "Oh yeah. I think it's great Clark has a big family now. Thanks." Said lana and Hermione nodded. "Well we should go I have the Planet after the next class." Cloe said and they left. **

**Harry reluctantly dropped off Remius and Timmy. Remius had started treating the young man like a member of his pack and Timmy seemed to like it. While driving he called Clark's home. "Hello." Came Martha's voice. "Hello Martha how was the meeting?" Asked Harry. "Wonderful. What can I do for you dear?" She asked. "Well I just thought I'd let Clark know I'm going into work and that I left Timmy with Remius and Sirius." Harry said. "He's working the back field right now but I'll tell him when he's done. I suspect he'll wanna go spoil him." She said smiling. "Quite. Thank you for everything Martha." He said. "Harry call me mom. I know you already have a few but you make my son happy. And anyone who does that is family. That goes for you and Timmy." She said. With a tear he told her thank you and that he'd call back later. **

**He entered Lex corp. and went to the front desk. A woman directed him to a elevator. On stepping out a man stood before him. "Hello. Mr. Potter?" Asked the man. "Yes. I am him." He said. "Very good. Here are you ID's and your clearance pass. You have level 1 clearance. You read the contract?" He asked. "Yes. I did. I understand everything." Harry said. "Very well. Go through those door's. Mr. Luthor is anxious to meet you." He said. Harry nodded and entered the room. It was dimly lit and a man sat in a chair in from of a gas fire looking out the window into the cloudy sky. **

"**Hello. Mr. Potter." Said Lex turning around. "Good day sir. A pleasure." Harry said. "I have looked over your file impressive. I noticed you also have stock in the company." Said Lex. "Yes. My family bought it some time ago. I just recently moved back from England. Needed a change of people and Scenary." Harry said. "Understandable. I see you have special expertise in defense." Lex said. "Yes sir. I have top marks in Ti, boxing, and several other's." Said Harry. "Very good. Glad your teacher's saw fit to train you properly." He said. "No it was I who under took those. Against the wishes of several people. But had the backing of the ones who counted." Said Harry with a small smile. "Glad. Tell me more about yourself Mr. Potter." Said Lex. "Well I grew up in England. Lived in Surrey much of my life. Went through boarding school. Much like many other English lads. Hated the people who raised me. My godfather took over my guardianship when I was already vastly machure way beyond my year's to his dismay. Went to save a boy and took charge of a restless young man. Have a big crazy family. Am happier then I have ever been in my life and cherish every moment I have." Said Harry. Lex seemed to stop drinking his brandy and looked the boy over. He noticed behind the boy's eyes was an oldness about him. But more importantly a trust worthy feel. **

"**You sound quite wise Harry if I may call you that." Said Lex. "Let's say you have to become that when your being pulled. And people seek to control you as people have tried to with me in the past no matter if the intent was pure or not. I know evil Lex and you may call me Harry Lex. I hate formality anyway. Something my Uncle Remius got me in the routine of I'm afraid." Laughed Harry lightly. "Wise man this Remius." Said Lex. "That he is Lex. Maybe I'll introduce you. Seems you'd have much in common. You even sit in darkness as he does with a self hatred no matter how those around you care for you." Said Harry striking a nerve. "I would like to meet him." Said Lex. "I warn you Lex. It's only fair that I do. Once you meet a member of my family which I have all picked. It's impossible to keep up walls." Said Harry. **

"**I just meet you and you are promising me the world." Said Lex. "No just a heart." Said Harry. "You sound like Kent." Said Lex. "Oh I'm sure my love would love to hear that." Said Harry giggling. "You know him?" Asked Lex. "Yes he's my boyfreind. Well one of them. We're fixing to be married. He tells me you like loyality Lex. Let me tell you now I will try my hardest to earn your's. But you will have to do the same." Said Harry turning to leave the room. "Plan a dinner for tonight if possible." Said Lex. "Oh I think I could plan something. Now sir if you don't mind I have a job to foirmiliarize myself with." Said Harry and Lex nodded.**

**Draco sat with Cloe working on Timmy's story fabricating things. "So you sure about what will happen?" Asked Cloe. "Yes. Martha said she'd back us. Timmy needs a new life. That is sure. I know you hate doing this Cloe." Said Draco patting her back. "Draco what I hate is covering up a story that people should know. This is no ones business. Timmy need's to move on and be happy and Clark to. If this brings about Clarks happiness I'm to happy to do it." Said Cloe. Draco hugged her and they went back to work. Draco was sitting in his seat when Jimmy entered the room. "Everyone may I have your attention?" Asked Jimmy. Everyone turned and the chief looked out his office. **

"**I wanted all you my friends and co worker's to bare witness to this." He said walking to Draco and kneeling. "Draco Snape will you marry me?" Asked Jimmy smiling. "I remember saying yes before. But hell yeah!" Draco screamed and looked at the ring Jimmy put on his finger. Draco hopped into his arm's and Jimmy spinned him around. There were cheer's and everyone clapped. "Martin put a notice in the paper for them. Good luck Jimmy." Said the Chief. **

**Remius and Sirius sat teaching Timmy his spell work. He was quickly making work of it. "Timmy I have to say you're a natural." Said Remius and Sirius nodded. "I think I like Care of Magical Creatures the most." He said smiling. "Oh boy call Hagrid we found his soul mate." Laughed Sirius. "Who's Hagrid?" Asked Timmy. "He's a half giant. His father was a wizard and his mother a gigantious. His dad died when he was in his third year of Hogwarts. His mother had abandoned them years earlier. He was formally expelled in his third year for another students actions. But the headmaster allowed him to stay at the school as keeper of the animals and grounds of the school. He's still there." Said Remius. Timmy thought about it and decided he'd have to meet this man. "Are we done for the day?" He asked. "Yes you have made quick work of the lesson. Now hand me your wand." Said Sirius. He did and Sirius cast a charm. **

"**This will allow you to do the spell's outside the house but be careful. Muggles can't see you or you'll exspose us." Said Sirius. Timmy nodded. "I think if it's ok. I would like to go some where in the magical world." Said Timmy. "Were?" Asked Remius. I was thinking Hogwarts to meet Hagrid. If you are afraid to let me go I could call Clark and take him with me." Said Timmy. Remius thought about it. "Ok but only if Clark goes with you. If anything happens to you Harry will have our heads." Said Remius and Timmy made the call. "Hello." Ring Clarks voice and Timmy's heart stopped. "Hey Clarky." Said Timmy. "Timmy you ok?' He asked concerned. "Yes. I was thinking that me and you could use a little trip. I want to go somewhere but Sirius and Remius say I can't go alone. Apparently harry put the fear of god into them. So would you like a outting with me?" Asked Timmy. "Of course baby. I'll be there in a couple minutes." Clark said.**

**True to his word he was there before Timmy got to the door. "Hey babe come in." Said Timmy. "I thought you said you wanted to go some where." Said Clark. "We are Clarky. But much furthure then you think." Said Timmy. He stepped in from of the fireplace. "What's that?" Asked Clark. "It's floo powder. We throw it into the fireplace and we say our location and we are transported there." Said Timmy. Clark looked skeptical but Timmy continued. "Hogshead!" He said pulling them into the fireplace. **

**They appeared in the pub and stepped out. "Wow. That was interesting." Said Clark feeling a little sick. "Hello may I help you?" Asked The owner. "Oh yes thank you. Can you point us in the direction of Hogwarts?" Timmy asked. "Yes." She said opening the door and pointing the way. The walked in the direction and Timmy decided they were going to slow. "Clarky can you run us there. I still hurt a little." Said Timmy and Clark picked him up immediately. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I thought it'd go away." Said Timmy giving him puppy dog eyes. "Ok. Here we go." Said Clark. He held Timmy close and started to run.**

**After a minute they were at the fromt gates. "This is the school?" Asked Clark. To him it looked like a broke down building. "Of course the enchantments. Your basically a muggle. One minute." Timmy said and waved his hand over Clarks eyes. "You sure have learned quick.' Said Clark as the castle started to show itself. "Amazing isn't it?" Asked Timmy. "Yes it is." Said Clark dumb founded. Timmy took his hand and they walked the pathway. They encountered a tall older woman. "May I help you gentlman?" She asked. "I am Timmy and this is Clark. I am here to speak to Hagrid." Said Timmy. "What is your business." She asked. "First may I know your name my lady?" Asked Timmy. "I am Headmistress McGonogall." She said smiling. "My Uncle Remius told me of Hagrids love of Magical Creatures and I am myself intralled with the course. I wanted to see about a meeting with him." Timmy. "Remius Lupin?' She asked. "Yes. He's not my blood uncle but as close as I have. He is the unofficial uncle to our bond mate." Said Timmy. "Who is that if I may asked." She said. "I recongnize your name our mate speaks highly of you. Harry is found of you madam." He said. "harry! How is the dear boy?" She asked. "Very well Professor. He is good as are his family." He said. "I am glad to hear it. Yes you may speak with Hagrid. As a matter of fact I think he has a class in ten minutes his hut is that way if you wish to sit in." She said with a warm smile. He bowed and pulled Clark with him. Minerva watched them walk away and her heart felt glad.**

**Hagrid was about ready to start when he noticed two young men arriving. "Who may you two be?" He asked and the students turned towards them. "We're sit in's for today. The headmistress granted us permission." Timmy said. "We're the mates of Harry." Clark whispered in his ear and the giant hugged them tight. He let them down and nodded. "Now today's lesson is about hippogriphs. What can you tell me about 'em?' Asked Hagrid. Timmy raised his hand and Hagrid smiled. "They are mixed creatures. Magnificeint and beautiful but deadly if you offend them. To approach them you must bow and wait for them to. If they don't back away." Said Timmy and hagrid clapped. "Well done. Pick a house to give points to." he said. "Gryffindor." He said. 'Gryffindor twenty points. Now Timmy would you like to try?' Asked Hagrid stepping outta the way and they saw the creatures. They were magnificent. Part bird and horse. **

**Clark held Timmy tight. "Clark I know what to do." Said Timmy and Clark let go reluctantly. "Be careful love." He said. Timmy nodded and approached one. He bowed and the hippogriph bowed. "Congrats lad. A credit to your mate. You wana ride 'em?" Asked Hagrid and Timmy nodded and approached the beast petting it and hagrid helped him on. The creature took off and Clark stood watching. Timmy was loving it. **

**They landed back down and Timmy got off and petted the creature once more and returned to Clark who squeazed him tight. "Clarky! I'm ok." Timmy laughed and Clark kissed him. The girl's cooed and the boy's clapped. "I'm right proud of harry." Hagrid whispered. Clark nodded and after class they talked with him until time to return home.**

**They arrived back to see Remius and Sirius getting the table ready. "Who's coming?" Asked Clark. "Oh Harry invited Lex to dinner." Said remius. "Goody." Said Clark and Timmy hit him in the chest. "Your staying for dinner Mr. and you'll be on your best behavior do you understand?" Asked Timmy. "Yes sir." Said Clark smiling. Timmy pulled him into the other room and locked the door. "I think you need some insentive." Said Timmy. He sat Clark down and sat in his lap kissing him. Clark held him tight eating his face and Timmy started kissing down his body unbuttoning his shirt. He made it to Clark's belt buckel and undid it and unzipped his pants and kissed the bulge in his underwear. "Timmy your still sore." Clark said. "Yes in my ass not my mouth." he said licking the bulge. He pulled his underwear and pant's around his ankles and looked at Clarks thick cock. **

**He slowly began taking it in his mouth making sure to pay attention to the head. Clark started to breath heavy as the young man worked. "Yes Timmy." He said. He got Clark all the way in his throat after five minutes and Clark was whimpering. "Timmy please." he said and Timmy started to suck him letting it fall from his mouth to tease him a couple times. Clark cummed gobbs in his belly and Timmy took it all. Clark kissed him and stood him up. "Your turn." He said. The boy undid his pants and let them fall. He wore no underwear so his 8 in. sprang to life. Clark took it all in his throat and massaged it with his muscles. "Umm. Clarky,.." Timmy said and Clark continued his work. He cummed after ten more minutes and pulled up his pants as they kissed exchanging his cum. **

**Harry was driving home and felt something. The bond was strengthing. Clark and Timmy had done something. He smiled. Lex was driving behind him and they pulled up. They both got up and Lex looked over the large building. "Welcome Black Manor Lex." Harry said. 'big place." Lex said. 'We're a big family." Harry said. They walked inside and Lex looked around. "We're home!" Harry called out. Timmy ran into the hall and jumped into his arm's and Harry spun him around and kissed him. "Lex meet Timmy me and Clark's guy." Said Harry. Timmy got down and shock Lex's hand. Lex entered the living room. "You and Clark have fun my love?" Whispered Harry. "Oh. You mad?" Asked Timmy quietly. "NOt at all he's your other mate to. Just be careful. We need you to heal properly." Said Harry and he kissed Timmy again.**

**Lex walked into the dinning room and Remius sat by Sirius and Lex caught his breath. He pulled Harry aside. 'is that Remius?' asked Lex. "I thought you'd know him on sight. Yes it is. He think's he's ugly but really he's quite handsome." Said Harry and Lex nodded nervously. "What's happening to me?" He asked sitting in a chair. "As I said walls don't stand well around this bunch Lex. I'm afraid that all you can do is be your true self." Smiled Harry. They went in and sat down. Harry sat Lex by Remius. Remius smelled Lex and his mouth began to water. "Everyone meet my boss. Lex Luthor." harry said and everyone took a slight bow and sat. Harry sat across from the two watching. **

**As they ate and talked Remius and Lex shifted in their seat's uncomfortably. "So Remius. I was just telling Lex about you today how he reminded me of you." Said Harry. "Oh really?" Asked Remius. "Yes. Dark. Mysterious. The feelings you share of not deserving anyone to care about you." Said harry. "harry I appreciate what your trying to do. But I would only be a burden to Lex. Plus He young and has a life to live. I'm mangled and curse. As you know." Said Remius not looking from his food. "Shouldn't that be my choice Remius?' Asked Lex who was now looking as sick as Remius. "What's happening to me?" Asked Lex. "Remius he's experiencing the bond you know the affect's as well as I. Don't turn him away Remius. You two deserve happiness." Said harry. Lex hopped up from his chair and sat across Remius's lap and kissed him. "Lex you don't know what your getting into." Said Remius pushing him away. "Then someone tell. And Kent no more secrets. Please Remius tell me." Said Lex pleading. **

"**We're wizards Lex. Magical being's. That and Remius is a werewolf. And because of it he's trying to resist the call of you his soul mate. He seems to think he's not worthy of love." Said harry. "Lex I'm not human. I'm not from this world. I only learned it a few year's ago. I've been trying to clean up after the meteor shower." Said Clark. Lex didn't seem to listen just to Remius. "Remius. Please. I love you." Said Lex. "Lex… I am a monster." Remius said. "No! Remius you are not. Look what you've done you've helped make us a family my old friend. You've completed us. We couldn't make it without you. We love you but you need Lex. You need a mates love." Said Sirius. Harry and everyone nodded. Remius picked up Lex and took him to another room. **

**They sat in opposite chairs. "Lex are you ok?" Asked Remius. 'I don't know what happened. I just… Remius why don't you want me?" He asked. "Be cause your human. I'm a monster. Duriong the moon I take the form of an animal. Without the potion I could hurt someone." Said Remius looking away. "Someone's hurt you who?" Asked Lex. "A lot of people." Said Harry entering the room. "Who?' Asked Lex. "Remius I know you won't tell him. Lex in our world while in a lot of way's it's more excepting. It still has it's flaws. People fear werewolves. There is a potion that lets him keep his mind during the transformation but it's expensive to make. Before he didn't have it. Now Draco my adopted brother can make it for him but he's still a danger to people if startled. But Remius that doesn't mean you can't have love. Your such a good man. Would it surprise you to learn I had a crush on you when you taught Defense?'" Asked Harry. **

**Remius blushed and Harry kissed his cheek. "Remius you're a good man. Let Lex love you. It's still two full week's until the moon. Why don't you spend the night at Lex's. I won't let you say no.' Said Harry. "I'm a monster Harry." He said. 'no. You're a person who had something tragic happen that people blame you for. It wasn't your fault Greyback chose you. Love him Remius. Love like you never let yourself love before. And it will save you. Trust me I know." Said Harry hugging him. Remius looked at Lex and walked over to him and kneeled before him and pulled him into a kiss. **

**Remius decided to go home with Lex to talk thing's out. They sat around Lex's fire and drank some whisky. "Remius what are you think?" Asked Lex. "That if we do this it will end in tragedy. Lex I don't wanna hurt you. I'm a werewolf. I mean you just tonight heard that a whole world of magical beings exsist and your worried about if were going to sleep together." Said Remius. " don't care Remius. I have been dreaming about you for a while." Said Lex. "And I you. But really. All the info say's I wouldn't attack my mate in my wolf form. But we can't really be sure." Remius said. "Yes we can.Let's try please." Lex said. Remius looked in his eye's and he saw the need. "Ok." He said and Lex sat with him and nuzzled his neck. **

"**I want you Remius." Said Lex licking his neck. Remius reluctantly let himself go and started to strip the younger man. He tore Lex's shirt off and picked him up and Lex directed him to his bedroom. He laid him down and Lex slipped off his pant's and boxer's. "Remius take me please." He said. Remius laid on top of him and licked his nipples than bit his chest leaving a mark that quickly turned into a scar. Lex felt a shiver down his spin and kissed Remius tasting his blood. Remius started putting pressure on his loves hole and he was in after five minutes and fucking Lex in a slow pace. Then he felt the wolf take hold. "Mine..n.." He muttered. 'You's……" Lex said. All Lex's walls were gone and he didn't care. He knew they would never come back but he felt safe.**

**Harry, Clark, and Timmy laid in bed. "I know you two had a little fun Clarky." Said Harry. "When did my name become Clarky?" He asked. "We had a vote on it. It is now Clarky or Pet." Harry said trying to hold in a laugh then Timmy busted so did he. "Ha ha. Are you mad we did without you?" Asked Clark. "No. I liked. I felt it." He said smiling. "Wow. So… I was wondering. I know I can't do it yet but would you guy's show me how it's done?" Asked Timmy. "You wanna watch us fuck?" Asked Harry. "Yes. I think it'd be hot to watch you two and jack off. That and feed you my cock while Clark works." Said Timmy in his ear. **

"**Ok in just a couple day's you go from scared teen to horny guy." Laughed Harry. "Well when I'm with you I feel safe." Said Timmy kissing him. "Ok if Clark wants." Said Harry blushing. "Oh I think he wants to." Said Timmy lifting up the cover's and exsposeing the cock in his back. Clark blushed and Timmy got up. Clark pulled Harry close and kissed him. He started kissing Harry all the way to his nipples and took his left one in his mouth. Timmy sat stroking his cock and watching. Harry motioned for him to come near. Harry took the boy in his mouth and started to suck him while Clark made the way to his cock. Clark licked his pole and tease the head. Harry moaned as he throated Timmy. Harry rubbed the boy's hole with his finger but didn't penitrate it. **

**Clark push his legs to his chest and started eating him out. "Wow that looks like it feel's good." Timmy moaned. Harry took his mouth off his man's cock and licked his rosebud. Timmy shivered and started rubbing his ass in Harry's face. Harry stuck his tongue in his hole and Timmy squirmed. "Yes harry please." Said Timmy. Clark positioned himself and began putting pressure on his hole. Harry stopped as Clark entered hi. Clark was 11 inches and thick. "Harry I wish I could do that." Timmy whined. Clark looked at Harry's cock and it was 9 in. It wasn't to think as to really hurt Timmy. "Timy come here." Clark said. He had the boy straddled Harry and face him. "Tell me to stop if you have to ok." Said Clark and Timmy nodded. He started guiding Timmy on to Harry's cock. The head touched his hole and he went down furthure. It started to entered him and he moaned. "You ok?" Asked Harry concerned. "Yes." Timmy said. He lowered himself more. After ten minute's he was sitting on Harry. "This feel's so good Harry. Just right. I love you harry." He said Laying back and they al started to move.**

**Clark fuck harry While Timmy moved on harry's cock and moaned in exstacey. They were all in heaven. "In love." Harry said. "In love." Timmy said. "In love." Clark said and ten minutes later they came and a magical burst echoed out. **

**In the next room Sirius sat reading and then shivered. He felt it they had completed the bond. "Good." He smiled and continued reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

It kind of short sorry guys. I havent had much time lately. My mom laft us and I am having to help take care of things. I will try to write a longer chapter next time. Love you all. Freedom for all!!

**Remius woke up aside Lex and sniffed him. He could smell his scent mixed in with Lex's. The wolf grunted in approval. Lex started to stear. "Morning my love." Lex said. Remius kissed him and Lex melted. "Oh my I'm late for work." Lex said. "Oh don't worry I'm sure Harry will have it taken care of." Said Remius and Lex nodded. "So you remember everything from last night and you regret nothing?" Asked Remius. "Nothing. I love you Remius." He said. "From what Harry tells me you are normally tied in." Said Remius. "Yes. My father wasn't the best." Said Lex. "Well we'll fix that with our's." Remius said. "What?" Asked Lex. "Wizards can conceive." Said Remius. Lex looked shocked but pleased.**

**Harry sat in the office and surmised what happened. He smiled and a man walked in. "Hello I want to speak to Harry Potter." He said. "I am he how may I help you?" Asked Harry. "I am a representitive of Mr. Luthor's he told me to tell you to take the day off and come to his manor and to bring your guy's." Said the man. Harry smiled and started shutting down.**

**Timmy sat with Sirius studing and getting his spells down. "I sware child you're a prodigy. Only a couple days and your quickly moving through the first year material." Said Sirius. Timmy smiled. Clark sat watching him work and tryout spell's. He could feel the power in the room as his love cast. He heard a car pull up and ran to the front door to welcome the guest. Harry opened the door and walked in. "Hey babe what you doing home early?" Asked Clark. "Oh Lex wants to see us. I think Remius opened him up." Said Harry with a smile. They walked into the study and Timmy hopped into Harry's arms.**

**"Harry." Timmy said melting into him. "hello baby." Said harry kissing him. "Your little mate here is a prodigy. He's making light work of the first year work." Said Sirius. "I'm so proud of you baby." Said Harry. "Proud enough to let me explore you later?" Whispered Timmy in his ear. "Certainly." Harry whispered back. "Ok well lesson's will have to holt for today. Lex and Remius have summoned our services." Said Harry. Sirius nodded and Harry and Timmy went and got casually dressed for a get together.**

**They drove up into the drive way and two men waited to escourt them in. Lex sat with Remius. "Welcome everyone." Said Lex standing. Harry nodded. "Hello Lex. We haven't meet directly yet. I'm Timmy." Said the young man shaking his hand. "I noticed you dyed your hair." Said Lex as they sat. "Well Timmy comes to us from a unique situation and needed a change so no one would recongnize him." Said Remius. "Thank's for trying to protect my intrest Remius but I don't mind him knowing. My mother was violent and beat me. One night a evil wizard came to my home and killed her then raped me. I'm a latent wizard." Said Timmy. "But one of the most promising." Said harry taking him in a hug.**

**"I see well if you need any additional help let me know." Said Lex. "We have Martha on it. We're creating a new muggle record for him. He'll start over. Timmy Brian will be no more. Just Timmy… We never talked about a name change did we? Well I vote we take Clark's last name." Smiled Harry. "Me to!" Said Timmy making them laugh. "You don't have to." Said Clark. "No I want to. In my world my name although it ties me to my parents. Also ties me to their murdur. That and the constant battle. To Voldemort. While your's I've seen is associated with love." Said Harry. "I wanna take it because you have done so much for me. You've made me feel more loved then ever before." Said Timmy. Clark hugged them.**

**"I vote I take your's Remius." Said Lex. 'What?" Asked Remius. "I wanna take your name." Lex said. "Lex…" Lex held up his hand. "Remius don't say it. I love you and won't hear it!" Said Lex and Remius sank in his set. "What just happened?" Asked Timmy. "Ok. Quick Magical Creature's lesson. There is a dominate and submissive parenter in the relationship's of werewolves. In short Lex is the submissive role. A werewolves submissive has the upper hand against them. Summary they slept together and Lex now has Remius whipped." Harry laughed. Remius and Lex blushed.**

**"Well we weren't the only ones." Said Remius smirking and Timmy smiled. "Yeah that was good." Said Timmy as the older two blushed. "I thought you were still hurt Timmy." Said Remius. "I am a little and it hurt's like hell to sit but I had to. Harry was to yummy to pass up." Said Timmy and harry's face looked like a third degree burn. "How did you know?" Asked Clark. "Besides the obvious connection. I felt the pulse of magic you sent out last night." Said Remius. "Oh my that mean's Sirius." harry was blushing rapidly now. Everybody laughed. "Baby don't be embarrsed it was really good." Said Timmy kissing him.**

**"So I was thinking I would throw a party of Metropolisis finest. Introduce the newest social lights to the world." Said Lex. "I think we could survive through a party what you two think?" Asked Harry. "I'm game but only if there's some younger people there. I can't be expected to listen to old farts talk alnight." Said Timmy. "Tim!" Said Clark. "I'll make sure the younger is there as well." Smirk Lex. "What about you Clarky?" Asked Harry. "Clarky?" Asked Lex and Clark blushed. "Lexy don't poke fun." Said Remius and Lex was blushing now. "Sure." Said Clark trying not to laugh. "So you anticipating coming out in one fell supe there Lex?" Asked Timmy. "Of course. And if my father has a heart attack in the process so be it." Said Lex. "Lex your dad isn't that bad... ok he's a bit full of himself but in the end he means well. Annoying how he gets there but non the less." Said Clark. "Clark your what he wanted in a son dashing and powerful." Said Lex pouring another drink. "Treasure your father no matter what he is Lex. Hate him if you want but don't stop loving him. When he's gone you'll regret it if you keep trying to push him away." Said Harry. "Lex their right. You don't have to throw the bastard a party just put forth the invite that your willing to work through it if he is willing to admit his wrongs." Said Remius. "Alright Remius for you." Sighed Lex into his chest. "That a bite?" Asked Harry smiling. "Yes." Blushed Remius. "Nice. I find bitting hot as hell. harry remind me to try that next time." Said Timmy. "Not if I bite you first love." Said harry and Timmy smiled and straddled his lap and kissed him.**

**Harry kissed him back and Timmy purred into his mouth. "Ok you two. I don't need to see my cub ravished on the couch." Laughed Remius. "Sorry Rem." Said Timmy pulling back to breath. "Hey where's my kiss?" Asked Clark pouting. "Oh Clarky." Said Timmy running to him and straddling him and kissing him to them laying on his chest. "I love your chest. Damn." Timmy said making them all laugh and Clark blush. "Well I do have to say that Clark does have a very nice fisic." Said Lex and Remius nodded. "Hands off our man." Joked Harry. "So Clark have you been topped yet?" Asked Lex making him blush. "No but we'll get him soon enough." Said Harry and Clark suddenly got a scared look when Timmy grabbed two handfuls of his ass. "We'll be gentle Clarky." Said Timmy with an evil grin.**

**"So what do you wanna do today Timmy. Today's your day. We'll do what ever you want." Said Harry driving from Luthor Manor. "I'd like to go see mom." Said Timmy. "Mom?" Asked Clark. "Yeah Martha." Said Timmy and Clark smiled. They pulled into the drive way in front of the house and Martha walked out and a excited Timmy ran up to hug her. "How you feeling son?" She asked. "Good mom. Hurt a little but good none the less. What you up to?" He asked as she walked him in. "Oh made some pie want some?" She asked and he nodded. She cut them some and they dug in. "Oh Martha this is wonderful." Said Harry taking a bite. "Thank you Harry. So what all you boys got planned?" Asked Martha. "Well I still got to finish chores on the back feild." Said Clark. "Oh Clark those can wait." Said Martha. "I have an idea why don't I help out and hire some worker's." Said Harry. "I can't ask you to do that Harry." Said Martha. "Well we could call it a service. In our world while in a lot of ways it's more excepting their are still groups astrasized like werewolves and other races. I could get you some of them. They need the work and they have super strength and can watch the farm well. They'd have to drink a potion and be hidden once a month but thats no problem. They could spend the moon at the Manor." Said Harry. "That actually would be ok with me. Clark could act as forman and show them the farm." Said Martha finally. "Great. I'll head to london and start looking." Said Harry.**

**"So what else you doing today son?" Asked Martha. "Oh thinking about maybe going to Hogwarts again. I think I'd like to talk to Minerva again." Said Timmy. "I'll take you. I would like to catch up with her as well. That and I don't trust the ministry two not try and take you." Said Harry and Timmy nodded. "Well mom thanks for the pie. You two I think I'll go to Metropilis and get a few things. Will you two be ok?" Asked Clark. "Yeah but one sec. I want to give you two something and I wanted Martha around for it." Said Harry showing the three rings and Clarks bracelot. "Harry their beautiful." Said Martha. "Clark you are my strength and I love you. Timmy your my soul and I love you to. These were left to me by my mother. I want you to have them. I will wear the other. And Clark I want you to wear this bracelot. It has protection charms on it that will deflect hostile magic." Said Harry putting them on. "Harry..." Said Clark then he kissed him and picked him up. "I love you both so much." Said Clark crying and Harry wipped away the tear's. "I know. I used to fear falling in love but. I don't want to anymore. I love you both." Harry said and they kissed Timmy and a teary Martha watching. "Ok. Lets go before we flood moms house. Actually Martha wanna come with us?" Asked Harry. "Sure. I have nothing else to do today and I would like to see the world my new son grew up in." She said.**

**Harry drove them to the Manor and they walked inside. "Hey Sirius." Said Harry hugging his godfather. "Hello Harry. Martha." He said hugging Martha tight. "We're flooing to Hogwarts anyone else wanna go?" Asked Harry. "Sure. I would love to." Said Tonks. "Tonks you take Martha with you." Said Harry hading his cousin some floo powder. "Headmistress Office!" She shouted and they vanished in flames. After a minute Harry and Timmy walked out of the fire to see Minerva hugging Tonks and Martha. "Harry! Timmy my boy's." She said heading towards them. "Hello Minerva. You look lovely the new job treating you well?" Asked Harry. "Oh quite. Only the second time I've seen you Timmy but you are a stunning young man. How is you training coming? I hope the sit in with Hagrid helped." She said hugging him. "Loads Minerva." Said Timmy. "He is actually making quick work of his training Minerva. He's rushing through first year material like there's no tommorrow. He has also already accomplished a corporeal patronus as well." Said Harry beaming with Pride. "My lord you must show me dear boy." Said Minerva. "Of course. Expecto Patronium!" He incanted and his mare came forward. "Saint preserve us. Mighty impressive lad. Harry I am impressed with your young mate here. You chose well. Now where's the other? Clark was it?" She asked. "Oh he is fine. Back in Smallville doing a few things but sends his wishes." Said Harry. "We must drop by the DADA class. Our DADA teacher will want our best defense student to do diminstration." Said Minerva. **

**They walked into the class room and to Harry's surprise there stood Luna LOvegood. "Luna!" Yelled Harry getting her attention. "Harry!" She said and ran to hug him. "Luna I want you to meet one of my mates Timmy. Timmy this is Luna Lovegood." Said Harry. "Timmy pleasure to meet you." She said kissing his cheek. "When did this happen?" He asked. "Minerva just called me up and asked." Said Luna smiling. "Well I remember you saying she was always one of your best students." Said Minerva smiling. "You taught?" Asked Timmy. "In an unoffical capasity." Said Harry. "He ran DA in our sixth year when the ministry tried to dumb us down because they thought Dumbledore was trying to raise an army against them the looney's." She said and everyone agreed. "Well I thought Harry could do a diminstration." Said Minerva. "Right! Class. Welcome none other then Harry Potter to show how it's really done." Said Luna and the class cheered. "Ok I'll take you on Harry." Said Tonks getting into position. Harry smiled and took stance and the duel began. Tonks fired a stunner the class cheered. Harry raised his hand and cast aq protego. **

**"Is that wandless magic?" Asked a young girl. "Yes. My mate is quite good." Said Timmy and the girls giggled. Harry sent a knockback jynx and it sent Tonks flying towards the wind. "Hitane!" Yelled Timmy holding out his hand and the window was silled shut. "Tonks you ok?" Asked Harry. "Fine. Timmy! You did your first wandless spell." Said Tonks running and giving him a big hug. "Yeah I did. That was so cool." Said Timmy. Harry kissed him and everyone cooed. "You two are so cute." Said Luna hugging them. They left the class and went down to the outside of Gryffindor tower. "Timmy your mate was stationed in this dorm. Not that he spent much time sleeping in it." Smiled Minerva. "Really what were you doing Harry?" Asked Timmy. "Not what you think. I was busy dodging an evil dark wizard and trying to off a couple evil teacher's." Said Harry laughing.**

**They walked into the common room and Harry took a deep breath. "Its still like I remember it." He said. Timmy looked around and came to a plack.(To Harry Potter for personal sacrifice and extreme loyality. This plack will for ever mark your place here.) Harry stood by him and Timmy hugged him. "I love you Harry and you'll never have to give up me. That and i wouldn't let you." Smiled Timmy kissing Harry. Harry held him close. Minerva wiped her eyes watching the two standing there. Martha smiled and hugged Tonks. "I am so happy for you Harry. I have always loved you as my grandson and I am so happy you found love. Now what about grandchildren?" Asked Minerva suddenly going from tears to a stern look. "Minerva in time. I hardly think I or either of my mates are ready. We're not even married yet." Said Harry. "I'm ready at anytime." Timmy said smiling. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." Said Martha hugging him and he giggled. "Wait have you three..." Asked Tonks. "Once. Clark to me and me to Timmy." Said Harry. "Get Pompy Tonks!" Said Minerva grabbing them both and running them towards the hospital wing. **

**They arrived and Pompy stood ready. "Whats this about?" Harry said. Minerva had them sit and Pompy started casting charms. After a minute she smiled. "Congrates you two. Your both pregnaunt." Said Pompy. Harry couldn't beleive it. He fainted in Timmy's arms. "Poor dear." Giggled MInerva. They laid him down and Timmy held his belly and smiled a little. "You ok Timmy?" Asked Martha. "Yeah.. I'm perfect." He said with joyful tear's. Martha hugged him and soothed him. **

**After some tea and Harry waking up they headed back home and Sirius was sitting with Hermione and the rest of the gange. Clark walked in the front door. "Clark!" Said Timmy running to him and kissing him passionately. "Wow. Not that I'm complaining but what'd I do for future refrence?" Asked Clark. "Clarky... Your going to be a daddy." Said Harry aproaching him. Clark looked like stone for a minute then kissed Harry and picked them both up and hugged them. "How?" Asked Clark. "Apparently you and Harry are very potent." Said Timmy laughing. "Two?" Asked Clark. "Yep." Smiled Harry. Clark kissed them both again. **


End file.
